walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
TV/Comic Death Comparisons
This is a list of death comparisons in the TV Show/Comics The Walking Dead Season 1 Amy (TV Series) * In "Vatos", Amy was bitten on the arm and neck by a zombie. She reanimates in "Wildfire" and is shot in the head by Andrea. ** In the comics, Amy is only bitten on the neck by a zombified Reggie. She is shot in the head by Andrea before reanimation. Jim (TV Series) * In "Vatos", Jim is bitten by a zombie, though this isn't discovered by the group until "Wildfire". As he slowly succumbs to the infection, he requests to be left on the side of the road to reanimate, so he could "be with his family". ** In the comics, Jim's death is pretty much identical, with the only difference being the group realizing he was bitten immediately after the attack on the camp. Season 2 Otis (TV Series) * In "Save the Last One" Otis is left to be devoured by walkers after being shot in the leg by Shane Walsh. ** In the comics, Otis is devoured by walkers in the Prison. Sophia Peletier (TV Series) * In "Pretty Much Dead Already", Sophia is revealed to have been bitten by a zombie and reanimated, and later is shot in the head by Rick Grimes (Zombified) ** In the comics, Sophia is still alive. Dale Horvath (TV Series) * In "Judge, Jury, Executioner", Dale is disembowelled by a walker on Hershel's farm and mercifully shot in the head by Daryl Dixon. ** In the comics, Dale dies much later during the group's conflict with the Hunters, after being sustaining a bite from a walker. He is shot in the head by Andrea before reanimation. His death is similar to that of Bob Stookey (TV Series). Shane Walsh (TV Series) * In "Better Angels", Shane is stabbed to death by Rick Grimes, and is shot in the head by Carl Grimes after he reanimates. ** In the comics, Shane's death happens much sooner, roughly a day after the attack on the Atlanta camp. Instead of being premeditated like in the show, Shane's attempt on Rick's life is a "spur of the moment" event, brought on by Shane losing his mind due to several factors. Unlike the show, Shane is shot in the neck by Carl Grimes. After discovering that people reanimate regardless of the circumstances of their deaths, Rick travels to the Atlanta campsite to put Shane down, shooting him in the head. Patricia (TV Series) * In "Beside the Dying Fire", Patricia is devoured by walkers. ** In the comic series, she survives until the Governor's second attack on the prison, where she is shot in the head. Season 3 Andrew (TV Series) * In "Killer Within", Andrew is shot in the head by Oscar after leading a horde of walkers to the prison in an attempt to kill Rick's group ** In the comics, Andrew runs away from the prison after Dexter is killed by Rick Grimes. He is devoured by walkers off-panel. Lori Grimes (TV Series) * In "Killer Within", Lori dies during a C-Section giving birth to Judith Grimes. She is shot by Carl Grimes before reanimation. ** In the comics, Lori survives giving birth to Judith, and isn't killed until the Governor's second assault on the prison, when she is shot and killed by Lilly Caul. This also results in the death of Judith, who is crushed by Lori's corpse, unlike the show where Judith is still alive. Axel (TV Series) * In "Home", Axel is shot in the head by Philip Blake. ** In the comics, Axel is also shot in the head, though not by the Governor directly, but by the Woodbury Army. He is also killed a little later, during the second assault on the prison. Ben (TV Series) * In "This Sorrowful Life", Ben is accidentally shot in the shoulder by Merle Dixon. ** In the comics, Ben's death happens much later and under vastly different circumstances. Ben is shot in the head by Carl Grimes after he killed his twin brother Billy. His death is similar to that of Lizzie Samuels (TV Series). Allen (TV Series) * In "Welcome to the Tombs", Allen is shot in the head by Philip Blake after he raised his weapon at the Governor for murdering the entire Woodbury Army. ** In the comics, Allen is bitten on the ankle by a lurker, which prompts Rick to amputate his leg in an attempt to stop the infection from spreading. Despite Hershel's best efforts, Allen eventually dies from blood loss. Andrea (TV Series) * In "Welcome to the Tombs", Andrea is bitten by an undead Milton Mamet, whom Philip Blake stabbed and left in a room with a tied-up Andrea. Rather than die from infection, Andrea chooses to take her own life by shooting herself in the head. ** In the comics, Andrea dies much later during the war with the Whisperers. While leading a giant heard away from Alexandria, she is bitten on the neck while saving Eugene. She eventually dies from infection and is stabbed in the head by Rick Grimes after she reanimates. Season 4 Caesar Martinez (TV Series) * In "Dead Weight", Martinez is devoured after being thrown in a pit full of walkers by Philip Blake. ** In the comics, Martinez is chased and run over by Rick Grimes with Dale's RV in order to prevent him from revealing the prison's location to the Governor. After being crippled, he is subsequently strangled by Rick. His death is similar to that of Bob Lamson (TV Series). Hershel Greene (TV Series) * In "Too Far Gone", Hershel is decapitated by Philip Blake after Rick refuses to vacate the prison. In "After", he is put down by Michonne, who stabs him in the head. ** In the comics, Hershel gives up on life after his son Billy is killed during the second prison assault. He is executed by Brian Blake, who shoots him in the head. Philip Blake (TV Series) * In "Too Far Gone", Philip is stabbed through the back by Michonne, and is later shot in the head by Lilly Chambler as he lay dying. ** In the comics, Brian Blake is killed by Lilly Caul, who shoots him in the head and kicks his body into a group of zombies. Season 5 Albert (TV Series) * In "Four Walls and a Roof", Albert is shot in the head by Rick Grimes. ** In the comics, Albert is brutally slaughtered by Rick Grimes, Andrea, Abraham Ford, and Michonne. Theresa (TV Series) * In "Four Walls and a Roof", Theresa is bludgeoned to death by Michonne. ** In the comics, Theresa is brutally slaughtered by Rick Grimes, Andrea, Abraham Ford, and Michonne. Greg (Terminus) * In "Four Walls and a Roof", Greg is bludgeoned to death by Abraham Ford. ** In the comics, Greg is brutally slaughtered by Rick Grimes, Andrea, Abraham Ford, and Michonne. Tyreese Williams (TV Series) * In "What Happened and What's Going On", Tyreese is bitten on the arm by Noah's zombified brother. His arm is sliced off by Michonne to stop the infection from spreading, but Tyreese dies due to blood loss anyway. He is stabbed in the head by Michonne before reanimation. ** In the comics, Tyreese dies sooner, during the second prison assault. He is decapitated by Brian Blake after Rick refuses to vacate the prison. His zombified head is later stabbed by Michonne. His death is similar to that of Hershel Greene (TV Series). Reg Monroe (TV Series) * In "Conquer", Reg is killed when Pete Anderson accidentally slices his throat open with Michonne's katana. ** In the comics, Regina Monroe is killed when Peter Anderson slits her throat with a kitchen knife. Pete Anderson (TV Series) * In "Conquer", Pete Anderson is shot in the head by Rick Grimes after Deanna Monroe grants him permission. ** In the comics, Peter Anderson is shot in the head by Rick Grimes after Douglas Monroe grants him permission.